Song Stories
by emily-brat
Summary: Song Stories. I'm writing little short stories here. I will be posting here and there. Be advised that the stories are not going to be in order since this is a place for my song fics.
1. Love Story

Hey Everybody! I wanted to see how you think about this story? Song that i used was "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and I hope that you like!!!!

Title: Love Story  
Rating: PG  
Author: emily-brat

* * *

Calleigh looked down at her ring, the one that she wore on her finger for the last 10 years. She couldn't help but smile as the memories of when she was 18 came back to her. How she met her husband back in the years and how they fell in love even though her father-back then-wouldn't allow her to 'fall in love'.

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

_Calleigh was at a party for her best friend, today was her 18__th__ birthday and the theme of the party was medieval times. She was dressed in this pale yellow corset dress, which pushed her breast up a little, but not enough to make her look bad. Her hair was curled and part way up. Don't get her wrong, the dress was lovely, but she felt out of place at this party so she stood on the upstairs balcony feeling the wind blow in her face and hair- feeling alive for once in her life._

_She looked down at the party as her friend Mirabelle was sung the birthday song to. She smiled and waved as she looked up, but shook her head when her friend waved her down. _

"_Have fun! It's your party!" Calleigh yelled to her over the music that blared over the speakers of the castle that they pay for. _

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns****  
****I see you make your way through the crowd****  
****And say hello****  
****Little did I know**

_She noticed a red headed boy looking up at her, smiling before turning back to look at the crowd of people that were dancing on the dance floor. She noticed that he turned towards his friends and told them something before turning around and walking away and towards her. _

_He introduced himself and they spoke for the rest of the night, talking about what they wanted for the future. Later that night, he drove her home, telling her that he would see her at school tomorrow._

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles****  
****And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"****  
****And I was crying on the staircase****  
****Begging you, please don't go****  
****And I said**

_Once she got inside the house, her father was waiting for her and by the look on his face, he wasn't too happy about what he just saw. She was barely over the threshold when her hair was pulled to come face to face with her father. They fought, yelled back and forth and by that night, Calleigh went to bed with a forming bruise on her cheek, but all she could think about was her 'prince'._

_The next day, Calleigh tried to hide her face from everybody and she almost made it all day if it wasn't for her friend Horatio. He came up to her after school and asked her where she had gotten the bruise, but Calleigh wouldn't say so instead she ran to her secret spot- the library steps, a place where she was only allowed since she knew the librarian._

_Horatio followed. He found her on the staircase that lead to the upstairs balcony. He got in by asking the librarian if she knew where she went and she just nodded to the staircase that nobody was allowed into._

_He found her crying. _

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone****  
****I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run****  
****You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess****  
****It's a love story****  
****Baby, just say yes**

_He sat next to her and asked her what was wrong._

"_My father said that I couldn't see you again. I told him that we were just friends, but he doesn't believe me, I hate it..I want to just leave this place" she sniffled_

"_Why don't you?" Horatio asked_

"_My father, he has me caged like a dog, he will only let me move out if I get married" Calleigh told him "Has this whole idea that I will only be an adult when I am married"_

"_Then run away"_

"_Will you take me somewhere?"_

"_Sure, where?" Horatio asked_

"_Away"_

**So, I sneak out to the garden to see you****  
****We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew****  
****So close your eyes****  
****Escape this town for a little while**

_Calleigh snuck out of the house that night to the gardens across the street from the lake. Horatio was already waiting for her there. For once in her life, Calleigh felt safe in the presence of another male and she liked it. _

_They talked for hours, just getting away from all the mess that was called their life. They nestled together under a big oak tree and before either one of them knew it, they both had fallen asleep in each other's arms. _

_They awoke the next morning before the sun and when Calleigh looked at her watch, she knew that she was in trouble. She woke Horatio up with a kiss on his lips and watched as he looked at her. She blushed, but told him that she had to go home, but that she will meet him again tonight here._

"_I wont miss it for the world" he told her and he too kissed her back_

"_Bye" they told one another and together they both got up and ran to her house, hoping that her father was still asleep._

**Oh oh****  
****Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter****  
****And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"****  
****But you were my everything to me****  
****I was begging you, please don't go****  
****And I said**

_Kenwall noticed that Calleigh was not in her room when he went to check up on her and he was furious when he told her that he couldn't see that boy and she still did it._

_He heard the door open and then talking. He walked down the flights of stairs and looked on as Calleigh talked to a boy! No soirée that was not going to work for Kenwall. He walked the rest of the way and pulled Calleigh by her arm._

_He yanked the door open and came face to face with Horatio. He looked at him with daggers and sternly told him to "Stay away from Calleigh"_

"_Daddy!" cried Calleigh before she pushed her way through the two men and ran outside. Horatio looked on as Calleigh ran, then back to Kenwall before he ran after Calleigh, trying to catch up with her._

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone****  
****I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run****  
****You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess****  
****It's a love story****  
****Baby, just say yes**

_He found her at the old courthouse steps, crying her eyes out. he slowly walked up to her and sat beside her like he did that day at the school library steps. The only difference this time was that they didn't talk, they just held each other._

**Romeo, save me****  
****They try to tell me how I feel****  
****This love is difficult, but it's real****  
****Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess****  
****It's a love story****  
****Baby, just say yes**

_After minutes of crying, Calleigh decided that she wanted to talk to Horatio about her family because he did need to know. She told him everything, how her dad was the rudest man and how her mother was never around to do anything. How her dad tried to tell her what she could and couldn't do, no matter how miserable it made her, he didn't care._

_All she wanted was to live her own life._

**Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting****  
****Wondering if you were ever coming around****  
****My faith in you is fading****  
****When I met you on the outskirts of town****  
****And I said**

_Two months had passed and every night since her and Horatio had the talk, he was never coming to the garden and every time she saw him at school, he would look at her, but not talk to her._

_So that night, she decided to walk around town to clear her head when she saw Horatio. He was talking to her father and they looked happy. She stayed where she was and waited until she saw that her father was gone and walked up to Horatio_

_**Romeo, save me**_**  
**_**I've been feeling so alone**_**  
**_**I keep waiting for you, but you never come**_**  
**_**Is this in my head**_**  
**_**I don't know what to think**_**  
**_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_**  
**_**And said**_

**  
**_"Hey" she shyly told him_

_"Hey" Horatio replied back to her "How are you?"_

"_I'm fine" she replied back "Where have you been these past months?"_

"_Getting ready for college" Horatio told her "Meet me there tonight"_

She did meet him that night and it changed her life forever. She looked once again at the princess cut diamond on her ring finger and smiled.

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone****  
****I love you and that's all I really know****  
****I talked to your dad****  
****Go pick out a white dress****  
****It's a love story****  
****Baby, just say yes**

_She waited under the oak tree where she had her first kiss and saw Horatio walking towards her. She slowly got up on her feet and as he got close to her, he smiled before getting down on one knee and pulling out a velvet box._

"_I talked to your dad today and he gave me permission for your hand in marriage" he told her "So Calleigh Marie Duquesne, will you Marry Me?"_

"_Yes!" she exclaimed before she kissed him as he placed the ring on her finger._

**Oh oh oh****  
****Oh oh oh oh**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

They were married after High School Graduation and now as Calleigh looks at the ring on her finger for the third time, she couldn't help but look past her hand to her now 8 month belly where their child was growing.

Horatio walked up behind her and hugged her, placing his hands on her stomach.

"Thinking back?"

"Sure am" she replied "I love you"

"and I Love you too Calleigh"  
_

* * *

  
I hope that you liked!!!! _


	2. Never Had A Dream Come True

Song that i used was "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7 and I hope that you like!!!!

Title: Never Had A Dream Come True  
Rating: PG  
Author: emily-brat

[[Please note that this was written about 3 years ago when I was a very horrible writer, so please if you comment, don't write anything about how I can't write it very well]]

* * *

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know_

Calleigh was in the ballistics room looking over a report that somebody handed to her. She has been the boss of the Miami Dade Crime Lab for almost 8 months, but never found the courage to go up to Horatio's office and clean it out or even open the door. They had been dating for 10 months, but one day he left without saying a word- he left Calleigh, his job and his 'Family', he hasn't called or sent any letters to anybody stating where he is or what he was doing, it was like he never knew them.

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
_  
At this time Eric was passing by and heard Calleigh humming. He looked up and frowned. He had never in his life as a CSI seen Calleigh look so sad. She hardly ever smiled or ate. He remembers that one time she actually fainted because of malnutrition, she had to be hospitalized for a week, the doctors told her that she was also pregnant and boy did that scare her a lot; being that Horatio wasn't there and she knew that she couldn't raise a child by her own, but she was also happy that part of Horatio was growing inside of her, a life that they created together. During her second month she lost the baby, the doctors couldn't tell her why she lost it because Calleigh was a very healthy woman for being in her 30s, she wasn't under pressure or stress since she was doing desk duty for the remainder of her pregnancy. That little disaster made Calleigh's walls rebuild and made her distant.

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be 'cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
_  
Eric wanted to go comfort her but he knew it wouldn't help, she would just freeze up and not say anything. He looked at Calleigh one last time and walked away.

"H, where are you? Calleigh needs you"

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

* * *

Alexx was in the morgue when her cell phone rang; she got up from her chair and answered it.

"Hello, Alexx Woods" she said while she was walking back to her chair, on the other line she heard "Alexx". This freaked her out.

"Horatio? Is that you?" she sat down on her chair.

"Yes alexx it's me, how are you doing?"asked Horatio

"Horatio, where did you go? You left Calleigh and you didn't leave a message or anything for her, Horatio, she thought that you left because of her" Alexx told Horatio over the phone

"I'm sorry that I left without telling any of you, I was working a case that involved training this person... it was an undercover assignment and I wished that I could have told you where I was going"..."How is Calleigh?"

"Horatio,.. Calleigh isn't good, a couple of months ago she had to be hospitalized for malnutrition, then while she was hospitalized, she found out that she was pregnant, she was so happy, but then she lost the baby Horatio, she lost it, now she wont talk to anybody"

"She still isn't talking?" asked Horatio, looking down from the glass window

"No, it's been like that for the last 11 months"

"Can you do me a favor? Call her up but don't tell her I'm on the phone, I'm actually in the lab right now..."

"You're here in the lab, where?!"

"I'm actually in my office" Horatio said, walking out of his office and going down the stairs.

"Ok, wait, ok here we go" Alexx said to Horatio

* * *

Calleigh was still humming to the song when her phone went off, turning it down, she picked her phone up and answered it.

"Duquesne".

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" asked Alexx on the other side of the phone

"I'm fine" Calleigh answered, dropping her pen and trying not to cry

"Are you sure that you're fine baby?"

"I miss him a lot Alexx, I don't care why he left I just want him back" Calleigh answered, having tears run down her face.

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
_  
Neither knew that Horatio was now walking to the ballistics room.

"I miss you too," Horatio said. He could hear the sadness in Calleigh's voice and knew that she was crying

"Alexx was that you?"

"No baby, that was.."Alexx tried to answer before Horatio interrupted her

"Me...Calleigh, bye Alexx" Horatio told the women over the phone before hanging up

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you wil  
lOh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_

* * *

All Alexx heard from Calleighs phone, after Horatio had hung up, was Calleigh crying and then some kisses-if the moaning and crying didn't give it away- then an " I LOVE YOU" coming from Horatio and an "I LOVE YOU TOO" coming from Calleigh sure did.

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
A part of me will always be with you_


	3. No Defence

Song that I used was "No Defence" by Lucie Silvas and I hope that you like!!!!

Title:No Defence  
Rating: PG  
Author: emily-brat

* * *

_Armed with an arrow __you're pointing__it straight at my heart,  
Watching me break as I try to find my way out of the dark,  
They say each moment comes to an end  
__So my pain is __its __consequence  
It's a battle and I have no defence_

"Why are you doing this Horatio?" asked Calleigh as she watches Horatio pack his bag with his clothing

"I need time to think, that's all Calleigh" Horatio said to Calleigh, continuing to pack his clothing in his bag.

"You're leaving me aren't you?" Calleigh asked as she twisted the ring on her left hand.

Stopping his packing, Horatio looked back at Calleigh and sees that she is nervously twisting her ring. He walks over to her and takes both of her hands in his.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, why would I leave you? I love you and nothing is going to change that"

Looking down at there hands together and at the rings on their fingers, Calleigh begins to cry. Seeing this, Horatio wraps his arms around her in a hug, trying to calm her down because he hates to see her cry.

_Sure as you said you loved me you turned me away,  
Suddenly everything changed right__in front__of my face,  
They say sometimes love's just unfair  
But why's it always at my expense?  
I've no answers and I have no defence_

"Then why--why are--you leavin' me?" cried Calleigh, holding onto Horatio's jacket so hard that her knuckles were going white.

"I'm not leaving you Calleigh, You will still see me at work…"

"It's not the same, you--you won't be here" Calleigh said as she breaks out of Horatio's embrace and walks over to the window, wiping away her tears.

Not moving from his spot, Horatio watches as Calleigh looks out the window while rubbing her stomach.

Horatio didn't move from his spot as he said that he loved Calleigh, grabbed his bag and left the room and the house. All Calleigh could do was watch as the car backed out of the drive way and out of their street from the bedroom window.

_I guess I'll never understand  
How love can come and go,  
Looking through the broken glass now I know,  
But even though my bitter doubts let my loneliness show,  
I'll get over you, over you in the end_

Looking back into the room, all she could remember were the times that her and Horatio had shared; the mornings where he would make her breakfast in bed, the afternoons where they would get ready for work and the nights where they would make love almost on any piece of furniture that they were close to. Now all she saw was a room where there was nothing left to remember, just a plain empty room filled with heartache and sorrow.

Looking at the clock by what used to be Horatio's side of the bed, Calleigh sees that it is noon and she has half an hour to get ready for work.

"_like I can go to work now"_Calleigh thought _"What if everybody finds out? What will they think?"_

Not taking time to think about the rumors or what were going to happen, Calleigh got into the shower and less than 15 minutes later she was getting dressed in a loose fitting green shirt and black pants, not minding about her hair, she just put it up in a loose pony tail, for her make up all she put on was lip gloss. Taking one look in the mirror, she shrugged her shoulders and turned and left the room, the house and drove to CSI.

_I wish I had the courage to leave you behind  
Cause you are the one that I'll love for the rest of my life,  
They say someday I'll trust again  
But it makes no difference,  
Cause it's a battle and I have no defence_

* * *

It has been nearly 7 months since Horatio went away (which would have made Calleigh 1 month pregnant at the time), 8 months since Calleigh found out that she was pregnant and 2 months since Calleigh almost lost her and her unborn child their lives. (which would have made Calleigh 6 months pregnant at the time) The rumors had ceased to exist anymore, since everybody knew that Horatio Caine was the father of her baby. Nobody really understood as to why at the beginning Calleigh was so distant and careful with every little thing that she did, until they found out that she was expecting. Alexx had found her in the womens bathroom crying her eyes out so badly that she was almost close to having a panic attack. With much help from Alexx, Calleigh got through the first month of the pregnancy fine, sending Horatio letters every 2 weeks telling him about the baby and that she misses him dearly and after the 4th month, she found out that she was going to have a baby girl.

* * *

Now being close to her due date at 9 months pregnant, Calleigh is at CSI, sitting on a bench outside waiting for her ride. As the car pulls up and the man gets out of the car and walks over to her, she looks up to him and gives him a smile.

"Hey Handsome, How was court?"

Horatio looks down at his wife and smiles while grabbing her hand and helping her stand.

"It went fine Sweetheart, I was told that you came into work today when I told you to stay at home and rest" Horatio said, leading Calleigh to the car and helping her in, then getting in himself.

"How can I rest when your daughter keeps kicking me? I don't kno--oww" Calleigh exclaimed as a pain ran through her lower half.

"Calleigh" Horaio looked at his wife and saw that she was grabbing her stomach with a pained expression on her face.

"Hos-pital" Calleigh gasped "Baby--coming"

Backing out of the lot, Horatio headed straight to the hospital and in less than 20 minutes they were there. Calleigh was wheeled up to the delivery room all the while Horatio was holding her hand. Calleigh was changed into the hospital gowns and placed on the bed, Horatio never leaving her side. 13 hours later Calleigh was pushing the baby into the world.

"Congratuations" said the doctor "You have a baby girl"

_No, No, No  
I'ts a battle and I have no  
No Defence_

In the maternity ward, Horatio and Calleigh were in their room, looking at there new addition to the family. A baby girl with blond hair; like her mother, and ocean blue eyes; like her father. A baby girl which they named _Rachel Elizabeth Caine_.

Horatio and Calleigh were both looking at each other and smiled. Remembering what happened in those 9 months and looking at the life they created right there in Calleigh's arms, it made them love each other even more, and made them love Rachel even more.

The End

**i know that Horatio would never do that, but it was part of the story, he did come back though :)  
review would be nice!**


	4. Isn't She Lovely

Song that I used was "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder and I hope that you like!!!!

Title:Isn't She Lovely  
Rating: PG  
Author: emily-brat

* * *

_Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love_

As Calleigh slept on her hospital bed, Horatio couldn't help but look at his new born daughter asleep in his arms. He thought back to 8 months ago where he walked out on Calleigh. He didn't know that she was pregnant until she told him at work one day.

**_Flashback_**

_Calleigh was walking down the hall that lead to Horatio's Office after talking to Alexx about her problem._

_"Tell him before I do Calleigh, or before something horrible happens" Alexx said_

"Why should I tell him, he walked out on me-us not even 2 days ago" Calleigh argued

"It doesn't matter if he did or didn't, this is his baby that you are carrying. He deserves to know that"

_Looking down at her almost flat stomach, she starts to think. Calleigh then looks back up at Alexx._

_"Fine, I will tell him"_

"Good, now go"

_As Calleigh rounds the corner, she collides with none other than the father of her baby; Horatio._

_"Sorry Horatio" Calleigh mumbles, looking down to the floor_

"No, it's Ok"

_Looking back up at him, Calleigh decides that she better tell him now so she can go back home, since she called in sick today._

_"I have something to tell you Horatio" Calleigh said_

_Looking at her, Horatio can see that she is twisting the ring on her finger. "yes" he said_

_"Umm… about a month ago.. I found.." **"Come on Calleigh just tell him and get this over with!"** her mind screamed_

"Yes Calleigh" Horatio asked

"I found out I was pregnant.. Well I am pregnant" Calleigh said as she looked at his shocked expression and that said it all, he wasn't ready to have a baby..or any children yet. She just turned and walked as fast as her legs could walk to the elevators, leaving Horatio to think about what he wanted.

**_End Flashback_**

Horatio couldn't believe that he almost lost the two best things in his life just because he was being selfish and wanted 'time to think things through'. He was happy that he finally came to his senses and apologized to Calleigh before it was too late.

_Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love_

* * *

The next day, both Calleigh and Rachel were released and ready to go home. Horatio wheeled Calleigh -who was holding Rachel- to the car and got both of them situated with both Calleigh and Rachel-who was now in her baby carrier- in the back seat. He reversed and left the hospital parking lot, heading straight to their house.

"Did I tell you that we have to stop by at Alexx's House?" Calleigh told Horatio

"Why so?" asked Horatio

"She wants to see Rachel" Calleigh told him. Looking at Rachel, who with her big blue eyes were looking at her mother "and you know Alexx, she usually gets what she wants, and if she doesn't then you better look out"

"Why should I look out?"

"I'm the one on maternity leave for another 6 weeks"

Arriving at Alexx's House, the couple got out and walked to the front door. Horatio rang the bell and a few seconds later Alexx answered the door.

"Well about time you two got here"

"Sorry Alexx, it was my fault, I was hungry and so was Rachel, so I had to breast feed her" Calleigh told Alexx

"Come in then" Alexx opened the door more and the 3 of them entered while Alexx closed the door once more.

"So how is this little one doing?"

"She is perfect" said Horatio, looking at his 1 day old daughter

"geeee" Rachel squealed, getting everybody's attention

"She sure is a Caine" Alexx joked.

"I agree, she was 2 weeks early, couldn't wait to make her presence known" Calleigh joked right back.

The three of them joked, laughed and played with Rachel for a couple more hours before Horatio, Calleigh and their little one had to leave so that they could go home and rest.

* * *

"Did I tell you how much I love you" Calleigh told Horatio after she put Rachel to bed and climbed into bed

"Did I tell you that I love you too" Horatio said, kissing Calleigh on the lips, then neck.

"Hmm, as much as I like this Handsome, we can't"

"I know Sweetheart" Horatio said as he stopped his attack on her body.

_Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love_

"I'm really happy that you had Rachel" Horatio told Calleigh

Looking at her husband of 2 years, Calleigh couldn't help the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Well, you helped in making her too"

"Yes, I know, but you were the one that went through the whole pain of birth, so thank you for having her"

"Well you are very welcome, Handsome"

He looked at Calleigh and Calleigh looked at him before sleep consumed both of the adults and there dreams were filled with nothing but love for each other and there daughter lying in the crib next to the bed.


	5. Bleeding Love

Song that I used was "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis and I hope that you like!!!!

Title: Bleeding Love  
Rating: PG  
Author: emily-brat

* * *

As I sit here in our bed breastfeeding our daughter, I couldn't help but remember how Horatio and I came to be those many months back, before we had Rachel. I remembered when he first hired me 10 years ago. I was putting up a brave front, but inside I was scared as hell, wondering if this was the right time to move to Miami from Louisiana and leave all my friends behind. Now I'm happy that I made that choice and decided to work for him, look where it got me, a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter- who everyday is looking more like a combination of the both of us.

_**Flashbacks**_

_**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen**_

_  
__"Stop it Jake!" I yell, as I pry his right hand off of my ass and his left off of my breast, which by now is numb because he was grabbing it too hard "Stop!!"_

_"Why? I know that you like it" he snickered, giving me that 'You know you want me' lo__ok__._

_"Jake, I told you that I am already seeing somebody else"_

_"Who!" he asks in bewilderment, amazed that I would be with another person after he was the one that left me._

_"That is none of your business!" I say, making sure to put more emphasis on the word __**business**__, cause god knows that he can't take a hint " You should leave Jake"_

_I turn my back to him, but before I knew it, he had my arms pinned to the table and his body was leaning on top of me, pushing me further into the table._

_"You think that you are so great and mighty __Calleigh__, but there is where you are wrong, you will never have anybody who cares for you the way I do. Nobody will make you scream the way I do when we have sex, nobody can __Calleigh__" he whispers into my ear "You are nothing but a slut"_

_Before I could get a word in or do anything to him, he had already left my office. I just stood rooted to my spot that I didn't hear my office door opening and closing again._

_**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy**_

_"Cal" I hear somebody say behind me_

_I turn around to find non other than my boyfriend and boss, Horatio __Caine__. I'm wondering if I should just pretend that the incident never happened, but I can't seem to get the words that he said out of my head. No, I wont tell Horatio, unless he brings it up._

_"Hey Handsome" I reply, making sure that I put on my best smile._

_"Are you ready to go?" he asks "__Yelina__ wants us to pick up Ray Junior from his soccer game today"_

_**Thank you!** __my mind screamed_

_"Yeah, let me get my shoes"_

_"What? Why did you take them off?"_

_"Oh, I took my shoes off earlier today because my feet were hurting..the things that I do for fashion"_

_"Well I do have to say that either way, you look sexy as hell..with or without shoes"_

_"You flatterer you" I tell him_

_I grab my heels and put my lab coat on the rack before I grab Horatio's hand and we leave the lab. It to__ok__ everybody a couple of months to get it through their heads that I was dating the head of __CSI__, you should have seen the first time I told __Alexx__, she went and blabbed it to Paula, who went and told Eric, who told Speed, who by means came and asked me if it was true._

_**End flashback**_

_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

Like I was saying those first couple of months, it was pretty hectic. I came to work one day and there was this rumor going around that the only reason that I was promoted to CSI level 3 was because I was sleeping with the head of CSI, which wasn't true. Unlike what the rumors were spreading, I earned my spot on CSI just like everybody else there earned theirs. It wasn't like I was planning on falling in love with Horatio, it just happened. What can I say??

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**_

I went home that night in a very foul mood and being as Horatio and I were living together at that time, I couldn't hide from him. He asked me how my day was and I had to set the record straight, for him and myself.

_**Flashback**_

_**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling**_

_As I walked into the house, I dropped my purse on the floor, took my heels off and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. I didn't even notice that Horatio was behind me until I almost collided into him when I turned from getting my drink from the refrigerator._

_"Hey Sweetheart, how was your day at work today?"_

_Horatio had the day off today, lucky him!, that is why he doesn't know about what everybody is saying about me at work. I lo__ok__ up to meet his eyes and I totally lose it. As much as I had tried to not let the rumors get to me, I still __couldn't__ get passed what they were saying about me, it made me feel horrible and useless. I had to get this out into the open before I literally yelled at somebody._

_"Did you promote me to __CSI__ 3 because I was sleeping with you?" I asked him straight forward_

_"__Calleigh__ where did that come from?" He asks as he leads me to the couch in the living room. He puts my drink down on the table and he then sits down, taking me with him so that i sat on his lap._

_"There are rumors going around the lab that I was promoted to level 3 because I was sleeping around with you" I blurted out as I was beginning to cry "It isn't true though!"_

_"Of course not sweetheart, you earned your place as level 3 __CSI__, because you worked your ass off" He tells me as he gently wipes the tears that I had shed from my cheeks_

_"But the rumors…"_

_"Forget about the rumors __OK__, you and I both know that they are not true," He tells me as he grabs me by my waist and picks me up and carries me to our room with him kissing my lips in a loving way. Last thing I knew I was laying on my back with him on top._

_**But ****nothings**** greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**_

_"I love you," We both said to each other, knowing that the next morning, everything would be __OK__._

_**End Flashback**_

_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

Looking down at Rachel, I see her looking up at me as she sucks hungrily at me breast. She sure is a Daddy's Girl, but I could care less because she also is a Mommy's Girl.

"You're a hungry little baby, aren't you?" I laugh "You're just like your father, can't get enough"

"Well it's true"

I lift my head from watching Rachel feed to the entrance of our bedroom door. There is my husband and father of my child smiling at both of us.

"Hey, how was work?" I asked, watching as he took off his jacket and shoes then sit on the edge of the bed to give me a kiss on the lips before giving his daughter a kiss oh her head.

"It was good. Everybody is asking about you and Rachel and Alexx wants to know when are we bringing her over again, she says that is has been too long"

"Tell her maybe in a few days, your daughter here was too stubborn to come out that I need a break before walking again"

When I was in labor with Rachel, she was so stubborn that she didn't want to come out. I was in labor with her for 13 hours, but to me it felt like a lifetime that I thought that she would never come out. When she did I was really relieved that she was in perfect health and believe me when I say she was crying her little eyes out.

"She wasn't stubborn, she just wanted to wait until the time was right to come out" Horatio says to me as he strokes his daughters blond hair. "Isn't that right Liz, you were waiting to come out at your pace"

He calls her Liz, short for Elizabeth, which is her middle name. I call her Baby Blue, since her eyes look like the ocean.

"Stop defending her" I reply in a laughing mood "Wait until she actually does get into trouble" I tell my husband. "She has you wrapped around her little finger, don't you?" I ask our daughter, who seems to stop sucking my nipple to look between us and smile a toothless smile.

Now, continuing with my memories,.

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**_

_**Flashback**_

_**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**_

_The next week, Jake tried to do the same things that he was trying to do the week before, but I would have none of it and I actually slapped him, which earned me a slap in the face as well. I covered the bruise to my best ability, being that I was really light skinned I couldn't put too much makeup on or somebody will notice that something is definitely wrong. I couldn't hide the bruise from Eric though._

_I was in my lab when he found out. I was covering the bruise that was close to my eye when he entered. I did cover it, but I must not have covered it as well as I thought because he saw it and asked me what it was and who gave it to me._

_"It's nothing" I replied, putting my compact away in my purse and going back to work on the double homicide that I was called in today to run the bullet casings for._

_"Don't tell me that the bruise is nothing __Calleigh__, who gave it to you?"_

_"Its nothing Eric, so please drop it" I say to him. **Horatio is going to have a field day with this** I thought to myself._

_**End Flashback**_

He dropped it all right. He went straight to Horatio after he left my lab. I knew that Horatio would come and find me so I left my lab and went for a walk on the beach that is located outside of the lab. I stopped walking to look at the sunset when I felt hands wrap around my waist. Horatio had followed me outside.

_**Flashback**_

_**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

_"Are you __OK__ sweetheart?" Horatio asked me_

_"Yeah I am fine Horatio" I answered back to him, not looking at him in fear that I might show my bruise to him._

_"Eric told me what he saw"_

_"I bet he did, Horatio, I promise that I deserved it. I made him mad and plus I slapped him" I told Horatio, looking down at the sand and blinking my tears back_

_"Sweetheart, look at me"_

_I turned around in his arms and lifted my head up to look at Horatio. I saw nothing but compassion in his eyes._

_"Sweetheart, this bruise looks dark. Who did this to you?" He asked as he examined my bruise, which when he touched I had to flinch because it was sore and It hurt. "Sorry. You did not deserve this __Calleigh__"_

_"Yes I did, I made him mad" I try to turn this around, making it seem like it was my fault, when I know it wasn't. I look at the ground again_

_"No, it was not your fault __Calleigh__" He gently lifts my chin up so I was again looking at him and leans in and kisses my lips "Please tell me who did this to you"_

_I look into his eyes and I tell him the whole truth "It was Jake, he got mad at me because I wouldn't have sex with him in my lab. I told him that I was with somebody and he didn't like it. He was grabbing my butt and breast and he wouldn't stop so I slapped him, he got mad and slapped me back…"_

_**End Flashback**_

I couldn't finish because I started to cry. The next day Jake was arrested, but they never told me why, but I didn't care. The bruises healed quickly, but of course I was sore for a couple of days and none of my makeup could cover it up so I didn't go to work for about a week and a half.

I never really did see Jake again after that day and I'm happy for that, I don't want him near my daughter. That reminds me I need to thank Eric one day, without him, Jake would still be here trying to get me. Lucky for me, I have people who love and care about me.

I look at Horatio, who is looking at our sleeping daughter and I smile. He looks up at me and smile as well and the only thing that comes to my mind right now is

"I Love You"

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

* * *

Tell me what you think!  
I really dont like how this chapter turned out, but i had to post it either way. More Song Stories are to come!


	6. Gotta Be Somebody

Song that I used was "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback" and I hope that you like!!!!

Title: Gotta Be Somebody  
Rating: PG  
Author: emily-brat

* * *

_**This time I wonder what it feels like**__**  
**__**To find the one in this life**__**  
**__**The one we all**__**dream**__**of**__**  
**__**But dreams just aren't enough**_

_Calleigh was looking out of her New Orleans Lab window to see all of her closest friends leaving for their Christmas holiday with their loved ones. Husbands leaving with their wives, Wives leaving with their husbands and even Girlfriends leaving with their boyfriends. Calleigh on the other hand was staying in New Orleans during the Christmas Holiday since she had no significant other. She just wished that she could find somebody out there for her._

_Her friend Elizabeth- who was from Miami- was in town with her husband and another male friend during the Holiday and she just called Calleigh to come and spend the evening with them. _

"_I really don't feel like being the third wheel Liz"_

"_You wont be, we have a friend of ours down here with us and he is coming. Please Cal, I think that you will like him" Elizabeth tells Calleigh in order to get her to come with_

"_I don't know Lizz, this is your Christmas Holiday vacation and you want to spend it with me"_

"_Yes! Cal, I haven't seen you in 5 years and I would really love to spend whatever time we have down here together"_

"_Fine! I will come"_

"_Good, now get your ass outside"_

"_What! You're already here"_

"_Yeah, now come outside..and what you have on is fine"_

_She was wearing a simple v-neck red sweater, black dress pants and some black-heeled boots. Her hair was in curls with tiny red bow clips laced into them. She thought that she looked like a teenager, but others seemed to like her fashion and thought that it was cute and simple._

_"Fine, give me a sec"_

"_Ok"_

_A few seconds later, Calleigh was stepping out of her door wrapped in a black shawl and a red winter hat on her head. She walked the little distance that she had to, to get to her friends car. Opening the passenger side door, she gets in before closing to door and waiting for the car to back out. _

_Once they arrived at the building that their friend was staying at, Calleigh watched a red headed man walk up to the car and get in. Calleigh couldn't help but feel like she was in High School again, since she thought that this man was handsome. _

_**So I'll be waiting for the real thing**__**  
**__**I'll know it by the feeling**__**  
**__**The moment when we're meeting**__**  
**__**We'll**__**play**__**out like a scene straight off the silver screen**_

_Horatio was in New Orleans with some of his friends and they were going to go to dinner together. He was waiting for his friend and his wife to get to his hotel. His friend Matthew told him that one of his wife's friends was coming to dinner with them too. He didn't mind one bit because he was always ready to meet new people, but when he entered their car and saw the blond headed woman to his right, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was beautiful._

_**So I'll be holdin' my breath**__**  
**__**Right up to the end**__**  
**__**Until that moment when**__**  
**__**I find the one that I'll spend forever with**_

I still couldn't believe that today would be the day that I get married to my love. Today I will become Mrs. Horatio Caine. I look into the full-length mirror in front of me and I see my refection- a vision in white- and I can't help but smile. Today I would be giving myself to the man that I have known for 6-years- the man of my dreams.

_**`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**__**  
**__**'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**__**  
**__**Someone to love with my life in their hands**__**  
**__**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**_

Horatio couldn't believe that today, the woman that he met those years back would become his wife today. He will be giving her his heart and his soul today. As he stands in front of the mirror, he couldn't help but look at the time that they had shared together.

_**`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

_During the night, Calleigh and Horatio got even closer, they talked and flirted with each other and their friends could easily see that. They watched as Horatio did everything a gentleman could for a woman that he liked or loved. If nobody knew any better, they would have thought that these two people were dating or even married to each other. _

_**Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight**__**  
**__**And damn it this feels too right**__**  
**__**It's just like Déjà Vu**__**  
**__**Me standin' here with you**__**  
**__**So I'll be holdin` my breath**_

_When dinner was over, Elizabeth and Matthew drove Horatio back to his hotel, but instead of dropping just Horatio off, they also dropped Calleigh off there too. Before they drove off into the night they easily saw Horatio and Calleigh exchange numbers and also a kiss. _

"_Will I see you again?" Calleigh asked Horatio after they shared the kiss_

"_Sooner then you think," Horatio replied back to her question "Do you want to come up to my room?"_

"_I don't know" Calleigh replied, afraid that they might go over the top and she really liked this man and didn't want to regret it tomorrow._

"_Sorry, nothing will happen, I was wondering if you wanted to come up for some tea or coffee?"_

"_Well thank you for telling me differently, I would love to come up for some tea if you have any"_

"_I sure do"_

_Together they rode the elevator up to the 8__th__ floor. Nothing happened that night besides talking about what they wanted to happen in their lives. That night they became friends._

_**Could this be the end?**__**  
**__**Is it that moment when**__**  
**__**I find the one that I spend forever with?**_

A knock came to the door of the room that she was staying in. Turning around from the mirror, Calleigh saw her friend Elizabeth enter the room. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at Calleigh, she had always thought that Calleigh would get married, but she never thought that she would move to Miami and work there.

"You look so beautiful Cal"

"Thank you Liz" Calleigh said to her friend, "Who would have thought that I would be getting married to him today"

"Well I figured that out the first night I was in New Orleans, but I never thought that you would move to Miami and work here"

"I never knew that he would be my boss" Calleigh smiled "I never really knew his last name until we met again"

_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**__**  
**__**'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**__**  
**__**Someone to love with my life in their hands**__**  
**__**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**_

_Horatio had left New Orleans two weeks ago in order to get back to Miami. Calleigh missed her friend, but they did keep in touch for a few days, but after that they broke apart. Calleigh was too busy with work to even consider picking up her phone to call him and Horatio didn't want to bother her anymore, so he put the piece of paper with her number away and that soon got lost. _

_Calleigh was looking out of her lab window at all the people that entered and left the lab when she got a call from her boss to come to his office. Taking a last look outside, Calleigh left her lab and walked the halls to her boss's office._

_**`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own**__**  
**__**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**__**  
**__**Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?**__**  
**__**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

_When she enters her boss's office, Calleigh is greeted with a site that she thought she wouldn't see in a while. There in front of her was the red headed man that she saw months ago. There in front of her was Horatio._

"_Calleigh Duquesne?" asked Horatio after she entered the room_

_"Yes"_

"_Wow, I didn't know that you worked in ballistics" _

"_Yeah, so what brings you back to New Orleans?" Calleigh asked since she had no idea as to why she was here_

"_Well Calleigh, Mr. Caine here wants you to go and work for him in Miami" her boss told her_

"_Why me?" she asked _

"_I need a ballistics expert and I heard about you, so I decided to come down and meet the woman for myself but I never knew that she was you"_

"_Yeah, I get that a lot" Calleigh blushed_

_Two days later, Calleigh was on a plane to Miami with Horatio beside her._

_**You can't give up!**__**  
**__**When you're lookin´ for a diamond in the rough**__**  
**__**Because you never know when it shows up**__**  
**__**Make sure you're holdin' on**__**  
**__**'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on**_

"So are you ready to marry Calleigh?" asked Horatio's best man- Eric Delko

"Have been since I met her in Louisiana" Horatio told him as he fixed his tie and looked once again into the mirror. Today was the last day that he would be a bachelor.

Together he and Eric both walked out of the room that they were in and walked up the aisle and stood in their respective places. Horatio looked around at the rest of his 'family' and couldn't help but be proud at every single one of them for believing in him and Calleigh even when they had tough times to go through.

_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**__**  
**__**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**__**  
**__**Someone to love with my life in their hands**__**  
**__**There's gotta be somebody for me**__**  
**__**Ohhhhhh**_

_Calleigh and Horatio started dating 3 years later-after Tim Speedle died and after Calleigh's father died. After that day, they got closer to one another. Calleigh would spend the night at Horatio's house after a tough case was done and Horatio would spend the night at Calleigh's if they had a day off together. Not once did they cross the line with each other. Calleigh was an old time girl, which meant that she wanted to wait until she got married to give herself away to a man and Horatio understood and granted her wish. _

_**Nobody wants to do it on their own**__**  
**__**And everyone wants to know they're not aloned**__**  
**__**Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?**__**  
**__**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**__**  
**_

"Are you ready" Alexx asked the wife to be

"Always was" Calleigh smiled to her matron of honor before looking back into the mirror that she stood in front of.

Today she will be a wife and later on she will be a mother to her husbands children. She couldn't wait until that day, but right now, she was just content on getting through the wedding and marrying the love of her life.

Alexx walked out of the room and up the aisle and stood in her respective place and when the music began to play and the doors opened to find Calleigh- a vision in white- standing with a bouquet of yellow tulips, Horatio couldn't wait until he got to kiss his wife for their lives to start together.

_**Nobody wants to be the last one there**__**  
**__**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**__**  
**__**Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?**__**  
**__**There has gotta be somebody for me out there**_

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest told the couple and they did.

They leaned down and locked lips together as everyone around them clapped, cried or 'whooped' at them. They had found somebody that they belonged to and they were not letting them go.

* * *

Hope that you like it!!


	7. If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time

Song that I used was "If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time" by R Kelly and I hope that you like!!!!

Title: If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time  
Rating: PG  
Author: emily-brat

* * *

_**How did I ever let you slip away**__**  
**__**Never knowing Id be singing this**__**song some day**__**  
**__**And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more**__**  
**__**Ever since you closed the door**_

Looking out the window by her lab, Calleigh couldn't help but look at her boss standing on the steps to the entrance to the Miami Dade Crime Lab. This was the same boss that not 8 months ago she was a friend with, but ever since her abduction, things turned sour. They never spoke to another, let alone were they in the same room. He refused to talk to her like his second in command; instead he talked to her like an outsider. Whenever he was out, he wouldn't leave her in charge, no, he would either get Eric or Speed to take command of the team. She felt like she worked 10 years to be treated like a newbie all over again.

Things really turned horrible about four months ago. She didn't think she did anything wrong to get Horatio mad at her, but with him, she didn't know anymore. He didn't consider her a friend anymore...

"_I don't know what to do anymore Alexx, he wont even look at me when he hands out the case details" Calleigh __told her friend_

"_Have you tried to talk to him?" she asked_

"_What is the point, he wont listen to me, he never does" Calleigh explained, "He is always there for the others, but he is never there for me"_

"_Maybe if you talk to him.."_

"_No!, If he is too busy to see that his second in command needs help with things, then I don't see how he got to where he is" yelled Calleigh, "He could care less if I was in the room, always talking to me like I'm a dumb fucking blond, maybe I should just fucking quit and go into prostitution, maybe that will be the only way for that ass of a boss to look at me"_

_Neither of the women noticed that the doors to the autopsy room had opened and there stood the one and only Horatio Caine. He had listened to what his second in command had told Alexx and couldn't help but be furious with her. He immediately walked into the room, strode over to where the girls were and grabbed Calleigh by her arm._

_Alexx could only watch as Horatio grabbed her best friend and hauled her off the table, not caring that she had hit herself when he had grabbed her. She could see the look of horror on her friends face as she tried to get Horatio to let her arm go. As the doors closed to the room, all she heard was Calleigh cry out in pain. _

He had dislocated her shoulder when he tried to make her follow him, but when she wouldn't, he had pulled her too hard and the rest is history. Today-four months later-they still refused to talk to one another, so to make it easier for all, Calleigh had transferred to nights. Now, she watches Horatio look towards the window that she occupies and waves. She refuses to wave back at her old boss, so instead she moves away from the window and goes back into her lab.

_**If I could turn, turn back the hands of time**__**  
**__**Then my darlin you'd still be mine**__**  
**__**If I could turn, turn back the hands of time**__**  
**__**Then darlin you, you'd still be mine**_

He knew that she wouldn't wave back at him, why would she? He was the one that forced her to transfer to nights, well not forced; she decided that on her own. He was the one that hurt his friend. He didn't mean to grab her that hard, but his anger had gotten the best of him and before he had known anything was wrong, Calleigh was holding onto her right shoulder.

_He heard Calleigh scream and Calleigh never screamed, never. Letting go of her arm, he watched as her left arm came to her right one and held in to her body. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, tears that Calleigh would usually never shed in front of someone. Her bottom lip was quivering and she looked flushed. He could tell that she was afraid of him. _

_Trying to move to her, he wasn't surprised when she moved away so that she was against the wall. She didn't want anything to do with him, let alone be near him. He had hurt her in more ways then any other man had. _

"_Calleigh?"_

"_No." Calleigh stopped his talking, "No, you- you stay-stay away"_

_Stepping closer to her, he tried to touch her, but was forced away when she hit his hand away with hers before going to her holster and pulling out her gun._

"_Stay Away-from me!" she screamed before re-holstering her gun and pushing her way through the door and back into the autopsy room. Horatio heard Alexx ask Calleigh questions, but all he heard back from Calleigh were sobs. He had truly broken his ballistics experts heart and he knew it because his was broken too. _

_**Funny, funny how time goes by**__**  
**__**And blessings are missed in the wink of an eye**__**  
**__**Why oh why oh why should one have to go on suffering**__**  
**__**When every day I pray please come back to me**_

They used to be best friends, working cases together and laughing at whatever joke Eric or Speed threw their way. Times used to be fun, but after Tim had died and the new replacement-Ryan was transferred in, they separated. They didn't work as many cases together since she was training Ryan, but they tried to stay in touch, not figuratively either, they lived together back then. Happy times those days were.

_"Stop it Horatio!" cried Calleigh _

_"Say the words Sweetheart" _

_"N-Never!" she continued to cry out as Horatio continued to tickle her, "Never!" _

_"Fine, then I wont stop" _

_"Fine! F-Fine! You were right!" she finally said to her boyfriend _

_ As Horatio let Calleigh go, he leaned down and gave her a brief kiss on the lips before helping her up. He knew that she couldn't go on forever about who was smarter-men or women? In the end he had won._

_"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked her_

"_Whatever" Calleigh pouted, "You cheated"_

"_How?" Horatio asked_

"_You cheated by tickling me"_

"_You liked it"_

"_Whatever" Calleigh continued to pout_

"_Love you Sweetheart"_

"_Yeah Yeah, Love you too Handsome"_

_They once again kissed before taking one another's hands and walking up the stairs and into their bedroom together._

_**And you had enough love for the both of us**__**  
**__**But I, I, I did you wrong, I admit I did**__**  
**__**But now I'm facing the rest of my life alone, whoa**_

They were engaged to be married a few months ago, but Horatio broke it off when he dislocated Calleigh's shoulder. He didn't want to marry the love of his life when he knew that if he ever got mad, that he might take his anger out on her, like he did that day. He refused to talk to her, hoping that she would be mad at him long enough to actually find someone else to love. Never worked though. Some times he would walk around the lab and see her talking to someone, she would still be wearing the ring he gave her too. Never once did he see if off her finger when he saw her, but that was four months ago…

**_I'd never hurt you (if I could turn back)  
Never do you wrong (if I could turn back)  
And never leave your side (if I could turn back)  
_**

As Horatio walked into the Lab, he immediately decided that he needed to talk to Calleigh, whether she liked it or not. He wanted her to know that even though they aren't together anymore, that he still cares a lot about her. He hadn't seen her in four months and wondered how she would react to him showing up at her lab? Would she pull her gun on him again, or better yet, would she talk to him? He hoped that she would...

****

_There'd be nothing I wouldn't do for you  
If I could turn back the hands  
(if I could turn back)  
Forever honest and true to you  
(if I could turn back)  
If you accept me back in your heart, I love you  
(if I could turn back the hands)_

As he came closer to her lab, he watched from his spot as Calleigh walked around her lab on her phone. She was blocked by one of her lab tables and she never once looked up. She looked too engrossed in her conversation. Here goes nothing. He took steps until he was at her door, took a breath and entered her domain.

Calleigh stopped her conversation with the person on the other line when she heard her door open and when she looked up; she saw her former boss-Horatio Caine. She told the person the phone that she would call them back before hanging up and turning to fully face her..ex..

"What do you need Caine?" she sourly asked Horatio

"Caine?" he asked bewildered

"Yes, Caine" Calleigh venomously replied back to him, "I ask again what do you need?" as she places her good hand somewhere he couldn't see.

"I wanted to talk to you" Horatio told Calleigh as he watched her hand disappear under the table, "Can we talk?"

"Why?" she asked

"Can we sit down for this?"

"I think I will stay here" Calleigh nervously replied back, knowing that if she came from behind the table, he would see her exposed in a way

"Please" he begged her kindly

_**(if I could turn back)  
That would be my will  
(if I could turn back)  
Darlin I'm begging you to take me by the hands  
(if I could turn back the hands)**_

"Horatio..I cant" Calleigh told him honestly, "Too much has changed since the last time we saw each other"

"Calleigh, I really would like to talk to you without a hindrance, like the table, in our way"

As her hand moved from out from under the table and up to her face, Calleigh looked at Horatio once more before slowly walking out from behind the lab table. She could immediately see the change going through his face. He looked shocked one minute, sad the next and then he smiled.

"You're.."

"Yes"

"Is it…"

"Yes"

"How long?"

"Four Months" Calleigh replied, "The day that you did this" she looks at her arm-the one in the sling. "I wanted to tell you, but you scared me"

**_I'm going down, yes I am  
(if I could turn back)  
Down on my bended knee, yeah  
(if I could turn back)  
And I'm going to be right there until you return to me  
(if I could turn back the hands)_  
**  
Walking up to her, he slowly got down on one knee and looked up to Calleigh. He had to have her in his life one way or another. He wanted her around, even if it isn't on his team. He wanted to be able to touch her and their baby, the one that he just found out about. He felt so bad for hurting her, so bad.

"Come back to me"

"You know I want to, but I don't know if I can" Calleigh replied

"I will wait for you if I have to, I just want you both in my life"

"Let me think about it"

Looking at her stomach, then up at her, he silently asked. When he got her nod, he softly placed a kiss on her expanded stomach before rising to his feet. He would wait forever for her if he had to, but he knew that he wanted their baby in his life no matter what.

"Boy or Girl?" Horatio asked

"Boy" she answered, "Due April 7th"

"April 7th, my birthday" he asked to make sure

"Yeah, your birthday"

**_(if I could turn back)  
If I could just turn back that little clock on the wall  
(if I could turn back)  
Then Id come to realize how much I love you  
Love you love you love you  
(if I could turn back the hands)_**

Horatio could do nothing but put his arms around Calleigh and pull her into a hug, one that told her that he was never letting go of her anytime soon-in life that is.

"I Love You still" he quietly said to her

"I know you do Horatio.." she quietly told him too, "..because I still Love You too"

* * *

Hope that you liked. Last Chapter i didnt like so much. Tell me if you like this one better by sending me a review!! Sorry for the long as wait, i was looking for a very great song to put with this story and up until then i couldnt find one. Found this one when someone put a video up on youtube and i instantly fell in love with this song, plus it went with my story that i was writing. Hope that you like and please comment on it. :) it would make me happy. :)


	8. It Won't Be Like This for Long

Song that I used was "It Won't Be Like This for Long" by Darius Rucker and I hope that you like!!!!

Title: It Won't Be Like This for Long  
Rating: G  
Author: emily-brat

* * *

**He didn't have to wake up  
He'd been up all night  
Layin' there in bed listenin'  
To his new born baby cry**

_Last night was the worst night of his life, he continued to hear his baby girl cry in the next room. He wanted to so badly get up out of his bed and go pick her up and comfort her, but knew that he couldn't. He would have to wake up his wife if he did so. Her cries dies down later on that night after she finally had her final cry. _

_Now he wonder if he is fit to be a father and if he was doing the right thing when he didn't go into his daughters room. He hoped that when she got older, she would know how hard it was for him not to enter her domain and pick her up, hold her tight and rock her back to sleep. _

**He makes a pot of coffee  
He splashes water on his face  
His wife gives him a kiss and says  
It gonna be OK**

_He walks out of their bedroom, passing his sleeping daughters room on his way to the kitchen. He needed some coffee and he knew that his wife needed some too. She was finally able to drink some coffee, but not much, and he knew how much she would be craving it after so many months without it. _

_Upon entering the kitchen, he grabs two mugs from the cabinet and places them on the counter top before moving to the coffee maker and pressing 'brew' and waits for the machine to work its magic. _

_As he is waiting, he walks over to the sink and turns the faucet on. He was still sleepy and needed to be thrown awake somehow. Placing both his hands together in the form of a bowl, he places them under the running water before returning it to his face. Water drips from his face as he turns the faucet off. Grabbing a towel, he wipes himself off as a kiss lands on his cheek. _

_Turning to the person next to him, he can't help but pull her into a hug. His beautiful wife of three years is now in his arms and he is amazed that they got this far. He looks down to the blond and watches as she too looks up at him. She smiles up at him, before once again leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. _

_"You know that it's going to be OK, right"_

_"How do you know Sweetheart?"_

_All his wife could do was give him another smile and cuddled into his arms once again. She then started to talk to him. _

**It won't be like this for long  
One day soon we'll look back laughin'  
At the week we brought her home  
This phase is gonna fly by  
So baby just hold on  
'Cause it won't be like this for long**

_"Just think about the week we brought her home, remember how nervous we were?"_

_"I remember Sweetheart, we thought that she was too fragile and that we were going to break her"_

_"Yes, we did, but that was just a phase and pretty soon this one will too and we would look back at this and laugh"_

_He wraps his arms around his wife harder and kisses her hair. He hopes that this is just a phase and that it would soon pass. _

_"I hope so Sweetheart, I hope so"_

_"Just hold on Horatio, she is only two months old, so just hold on.." she looks up at him again, "..you know that it won't be like this for long"_

**Four years later 'bout 4:30  
She's crawling in their bed**

Horatio and Calleigh were both asleep when suddenly the bed dipped. Calleigh was the first to wake up since she was closest to the movement. Her four year old daughter had just climbed into their bed. Getting up into a sitting position, Calleigh took her daughter by the hand and sat her next to her.

"What's wrong Sweet pea?"

"Momma, I no wanna go to scwool tomorrow" her little angel cries into her arms

"Aw, Sweet pea, it's going to be OK, you will love it"

"No, momma! No wanna!"

"You are surely your fathers daughter" she softly speaks

"Now, I do resent that" speaks a voice

Looking to her left, she sees her husband turn to look at them from his position on the bed. looking at the clock, he sees that it is not even four-thirty in the morning yet. He then too gets into a sitting position before turning on his side lamp, the light that made the room glow. His beautiful wife and daughter sit next to him, but his daughter was also crying.

"What wrong?" he asks his wife

"Rach, she doesn't want to go to preschool tomorrow" she informs him as their daughter climbs into her husband's.

Looking down to his daughter piercing blue eyes, he can still see the lingering tears that threatened to fall yet again. He wrapped her into a hug and softly spoke to her, in a hushed tone that even Calleigh couldn't hear.

Around five-ten, the whole Caine family was asleep. Rachel tucked in-between her mother and her father.

**And when he drops her off at preschool  
She's clinging to his leg**

Getting his daughter out of the car seat and placing her on the ground in front of where they were parked, he looks at Calleigh from his spot before turning and closing the door. He walks with Rachel to the school ground, and then to her teacher, who is waiting for them at the steps.

"You must be Mr. Caine"

"Yes, and you must be Ms. Angel"

"That would be right" Angel said as she looked down to the little girl clinging to his leg, "and this must be Rachel, your daughter"

"Yes, that would be her" he answered her as he too looked down to his daughter clinging to his leg, "Rachel, say hi to your teacher"

Instead, she continues to cling to him. They both could tell that she didn't want to leave her father, but when the bell rang, they knew that they had to get her off.  
**  
The teacher peels her off of him  
He says what can I do  
She says now don't you worry  
This'll only last a week or two**

Angel gently takes Rachel's hand and peels her off her father's leg. She then starts to cry, wanting to go back to her father. Horatio looks at his daughter, then to the teacher and sighs.

"What can I do to help her?"

"Nothing much, you don't have to worry though, this is only a phase, it should be only a week or two before it passes"

"I hope so" Horatio sighs

"Believe me, it will pass"

**It won't be like this for long  
One day soon you'll drop her off  
And she won't even know you're gone  
This phase is gonna fly by  
If you can just hold on  
It won't be like this for long**

"I just hate seeing her like this"

"Just hold on for her, she will get over this real quick, pretty soon it will fly by and she wont even know youre gone"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

As he leaves, he can hear his daughter cry out for him, but he knows that he must ignore her and continue walking. Once back to the car where Calleigh was waiting for him, he walks to the driver's side and gets inside the car.

"Cal"

"Remember, this is only a phase Horatio, it will pass"

"What will happen when she is a teenager?"

So Horatio starts to wonder what will happen when she gets older to become a full grown teenager, will she hate him or not?

**Someday soon she'll be a teenager  
And at times he'll think she hates him**

_"No, Rachel, you cant go out with your friends tonight"_

_"Why!" she cries to her father_

_"It's a school night and I don't want you to stay out late like you usually do"_

_"Daddy! I'm going to the movies with them, please can I go?"_

_"Like I said before Rach, No"_

_She groans before running out of the room in tears, and he finally thinks that he has crushed his little girls heart and thinks that she will hate him for the rest of her life. He wonders about the future and what will become of his relationship with his daughter.._

**Then he'll walk her down the aisle  
And he'll raise her veil**

_He watches as his little girl puts the final touches of her dress together, in less than ten minutes, she will no longer bare his last name, but a new one, the one of her soon to be husband, and he can't help but let a tear slip from his eye._

_"Daddy, please don't cry" Rachel begs, "If you start to cry, then I will too"_

_"I just can't believe that my little baby is grown up"_

_"Daddy, I will always be your little baby, even if I'm no longer living with you or mom, don't forget, I will see you at work though" she sadly smiles_

_Rachel was now a CSI like her mother and father, all working on the same team too, so even though Rachel was getting married, she was right, she will be able to see her father and mother at work._

_"It's time" Calleigh speaks as she enters the brides room_

_There he is, walking her down the aisle, the same aisle that he saw Calleigh walk down when they got married. At the end, he was the one to raise her veil and kiss her on the cheek. _

_"I love you Rachel"_

_"I love you too Daddy"_

**But right now she's up and cryin'  
And the truth is that he don't mind  
As he kisses her good night  
And she says her prayers**

He hears his daughter crying in the next room for him and wonders if he should get her. Looking at Calleigh, he can see her look at him and nod. Immediately he goes into his daughters room and lifts her from her bed.

"Hey, no crying, Daddy's here Sweet pea" he soothes his daughter.

"Da-ddy" she cries brokenly while grabbing his neck harder

"Did you have a bad dream?" he softly asks

"Mo-nster"

"It's alright, that monster won't hurt you while I'm here" he gives her a kiss on the temple and gently rocks her to sleep

**He lays down there beside her  
'Til her eyes are finally closed  
And just watchin' her it breaks his heart  
Cause he already knows**

As he lays her down on her bed, he cant help but lay down beside her. Pretty soon, Calleigh is walking into the room and looks at the moment that is being created by her husband and daughter. She watches as Horatio lays their daughter to bed before he too lays down beside her.

She can see that it is breaking his heart as he watches their only baby sleep and wonders what he is thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asks in a whisper

Knowing that his wife had entered the room when he had placed Rachel to bed, Horatio answered her but not once did he turn his eyes away from his sleeping daughter.

"I know"

"You know what Handsome?"

**It won't be like this for long  
One day soon that little girl is gonna be  
All grown up and gone**

"That it won't be like this for long" he replies

"Yeah, I know" Calleigh replies as well "I know too, well I knew when she was born that it wouldn't be like that for long"

"How did you deal?" he asks

"By thinking of the future"

"Me too, just think that she will be grown up one day and soon will be gone from this house" he tells Calleigh

"I know, but she will always be our little girl Horatio, don't forget"

"I won't"  
**  
Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by  
So, he's tryin' to hold on**

"Just try to hold on for her" was the last thing Calleigh said before she left Rachel's room and went to check the security of the house.

_I'm holding on just for her _he thinks as he looks to his slumbering daughter, "Just for you Rachel"

**'Cause it won't be like this for long**

* * *

i hope that y'all liked!!! I love the song and thought that it was the perfect one to write about.  
**I have also added another poll on my profile and I hope that you will go and VOTE!! The other poll i had is now closed and Horatio Caine won with 21 votes (55%), Eric came in second with 14 votes (37%) and Tim in third with 2 votes (5%). In total i had 33 people vote, i hope for more on this new one.**

Topic of Poll: Of all the stories that i have written, which one do you LIKE the most??


	9. Undo It

Song that I used was "Undo It" by Carrie Underwood and I hope that you like!

Title: Undo It  
Rating: PG  
Author: emily-brat

* * *

As she walked around the boxes that filled her living room, she saw one that stood out most of all due to the writing on the side. She had forgotten all about this box, maybe due to the fact that it was in her attic for the past twelve years, until one of her coworkers brought it down. She was moving in the next few days and all of her things were now in boxes, except for the furniture. She couldn't believe that she was moving from this house that she called 'home', but the ring on her hand told her that she had to in order to move into the other house with her husband.

Stopping by the box labeled _College/Academy_, she stuck her hand in the flaps and pulled until they opened. There, in the box, were all her college and police academy memories and might she also add, some regrets. Pulling the box onto the floor so that she is able to shuffle through without her legs giving out, she then sat Indian style on the carpeted floor.

Taking the first item from the box, she couldn't help but smile at the picture in her hand. Her friend Jennifer and her in their graduation gowns, both with their diplomas in front of them and smiles plastered on their faces. Calleigh couldn't help but smile, remembering how happy they both were to graduate.

Setting the picture on the floor beside her, Calleigh then took more things from within the box and shuffled through them. Her diploma was still in the protective sheeting between the hard cover book they gave the graduates. Her gown and cap were also placed beside her on the floor. The Police Academy photo album on her legs was now being flipped through, but she stopped on a certain picture, only because she was still able to see _that_ blur of hair in the corner.

The photo of her ex, Jake Berkley. He almost ruined her reputation in the academy and then he tried to ruin her relationship with her husband a few months back. No wonder she despised this man.

_**I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide**_

_Her first year of Police Academy away from her parents and she couldn't be any more happier. All she had to do was make sure that her grades were kept up with so that her scholarship would not tank on her. Holding her books to her chest, Calleigh walked through the halls towards her class. Standing outside the class, she couldn't help but breath heavy. For a very odd reason, she felt like she didn't belong here because of her southern routes. Looking at the other students, she really felt out of place in the crowd of brunettes and red heads along with the occasional black haired ones. _

_Breathing once more before entering, she looked up and her eyes connected with another student, a male. He was staring at her, probably thinking about how she didn't belong here either. Oh, God, he was walking towards her and she was frozen in place. Looking back down at her books, she tried to make herself look smaller, just so that he would forget about her and move on. No such luck._

She remembers him asking her out that day, and her foolish self said 'yes'. All was perfectly well until she could no longer be away from _him_. She also remembers how she became so care free with this man, until the night that went over board and she woke up the next morning in pain.

_**Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face**_

_She woke up to pain in between her legs and a pair of arms snaked around her waist. Looking around the room, which wasn't hers, she tried to remember the night before. Only coming up with bits and pieces of the events, Calleigh turned to her right and saw the figure that had her captured. That hair and those lips were the first things she saw and by then she already knew who it was._

_Fear gripped her like a vise and she tried to get out of his grip, but to no advantage. His grip was getting tighter and it seemed that he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. Looking around the room, she found all her clothing and as soon as she could get out of this grip, she was leaving with her clothes and hopefully her sanity too. She wished that she could take all this back, she wasn't the sort of woman to sleep with men when she only knew them for a short amount of time. _

_She felt his grip loosen and took her leap. She pulled the covers off her body and immediately headed for her scattered clothing and as fast as she could place them on her body, she was ready to leave. Looking around her anything she might of left, she opened the door and left. _

_**You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it**_

_Her life after that night was a mess. She could feel eyes on her wherever she went and not only that, but it felt like she was being talked about. Sure, she loved Jake, but she never once thought that he loved her back. When confronting him, she found out the truth. Just another conquest to him, another notch on his bed post like some would say. After that day, she promised herself that she would not fall for men. She didn't want to make another mistake and have her heart broken like he did to her._

_**Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

Flipping through the rest of the album, Calleigh looked at some pictures of herself before all the things happened at the academy. She couldn't of been any more happier than she was in these pictures. Well until she got married. Placing the album on her gown, she continued to look through the box of her past. Pulling out some more pictures, but these were not in an album, like someone just threw them in and left them.

_**Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad**_

Not bothering to look through the pictures, knowing who was going to be in them, she tried to get off the floor without any help. Finally able to do so, she walks to the kitchen and throws the pictures into the bin, smiling as she did so. Turning on her heel, Calleigh walks to the refrigerator and opens it, taking an apple out before closing the doors.

There, on the door of the fridge was a lone magnet with a single picture dangling from in-between the two objects. A black and white still from the hospital. Clear as day from the blob in the middle of said picture and the name on the upper right side of the picture.

Going back to the living room, she places all of the objects back into the box before once again closing the flaps. Moving towards her bedroom, she continues to eat the apple in her hand. Once inside the barren room, she moves towards the box that she was currently packing up, labeled _Wedding_. Not all things inside this box had to do with her wedding day, but most of them were.

_**Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change**_

_"Oh, look who is here, Cal" _

_Calleigh, Natalia, Alexx and Maxine were in the break room talking about the big day coming up in the next few weeks. Calleigh was getting married and she still had yet to pick out her wedding dress. Everyone at the lab knew she was getting married, but they only heard rumors of who she was getting married to, but they had their suspicions. The only ones that knew were the ones in the wedding. _

_Maxine was looking out of the glass walls and saw a certain male walk by the area and figured by the way he was walking towards them, he saw her too. Not a great idea, being that he didn't know Calleigh was taken and engaged. _

_When she heard her name being called, Calleigh looked up and saw _him_ walking towards the group. She made sure that her ring was in full view on her finger instead of around the chain on her neck and that the others didn't say a word. _

_When he entered, all greeted him but her. She refused to talk to him by his name since the academy incident, which she has gotten over. She even refused to tell her fiancé in fear that he might be the one to do something to this low life._

_**You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it**_

_The weeks that followed were a pain for Calleigh, all because Jake tried to get closer to her. Even with her fiancé near, the man could not take a hint, or he just couldn't see the ring that was clearly on her finger indicating that she was a taken woman._

_Of all the things that this man had done to her, she still refused to even think about getting back with him, let alone be alone in a room with him. She did however see him talking with her fiancé, asking how he could get her attention. Lucky for her, the man that she was going to marry in a week told him that she was unavailable and to drop the chase._

_**Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

Hearing the door to her home open, she was greeted with her husband walking through the threshold of the bedroom a few seconds later. Smiling, while still eating her apple, which she had stopped eating a few minutes ago because of all the distractions around.

As her husband walked closer towards her, she leaned into his embrace, feeling his hand caress her arm before moving towards her stomach. As he kissed her, she giggled. He could always make her feel safe in his arms, no matter what.

"What have you two been doing today" he asked, moving towards the open box of contents

"We hardly did anything, just looked through some boxes"

"What's with the photos in the trash?" he asks Calleigh, placing some more objects into the box before closing it and taping it up to insure that it was closed and wouldn't reopen in transit.

"Spring cleaning.." she lightly joke, "Old memories of you know who, didn't want them in the new house, couldn't have them in our house"

"Sweetheart, they are your memories."

"No, Horatio, they are my regrets and nightmares, I don't want those things in our house, with our baby" she tells him, rubbing her enlarged stomach which housed their child "He almost ruined our relationship!"

"Yet, he didn't, all because I wouldn't let you go"

_**You want my future, you can't have it  
I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast**_

_Cleaning the gun that was in her hand, Calleigh couldn't help but smile when the lighting caught her ring, making it shimmer. Two more days and she was to become Mrs. Horatio Caine. She could not wait to spend the rest of her life with this man. She had fears when they were first dating, but after a couple dates and also working with him, she knew that this was the man she loved and wanted to keep._

_Jake walked into the ballistics lab, looking for one person in general. He saw her in the firing range so he walked over to the area, opening the door and entering without permission. Moving to the blond in front of him, he touched her shoulder._

_Hearing someone enter her area and feeling a hand on her shoulder, Calleigh knew that it was not Horatio, being that she didn't get chills down her back. Turning around, she came face to face with her ex. Moving around him, she took the gun that she was cleaning with her into the gun vault and placed it on its rack before closing the door and locking the vault. _

_Not once did she look at him, not like she wanted to. He tried to talk to her, but she wasn't having any of it. When she moved around and placed her hand on her hips, the lighting caught her ring once again and shimmer that came with it caught his eye. He pointed to her finger and screamed._

_He wanted her back, needed her back in his life, but then she goes and does this. She screamed right back. She wasn't asking to be raped that night, let alone be drunk and lose her virginity. She told him that they were never once together after that night and she didn't want to be anywhere near him, he had to get it through his head that that is what she was avoiding him and still is. _

_She told him that she was engaged and getting married in two days. He asked if it was Horatio and since she did not reply, he took that as a sign and snickered. Age was not a factor in their relationship and nor was family background. One thing that was for sure, Calleigh was going to marry Horatio and not even Jake could stop her from doing so._

_**You stole my happy, you made me cry**_  
_**Took the lonely and took me for a ride**_  
_**And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it**_  
_**You had my heart, now I want it back**_  
_**I'm starting to see everything you lack**_  
_**Boy, you blew it, you put me through it**_  
_**I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it**_

_Seeing a lone figure walking towards the lab, the red hair catching the sun streaming through the glass windows, Jake got an idea. Grabbing Calleigh, Jake pulled her towards him and kissed her just as the doors to her lab opened and in walked Horatio. Calleigh had no clue as to Jake's intentions until he pulled back and she saw her fiancé standing there, just within a few inches of her lab. _

_Covering her mouth as a gasp escapes, she could not hold back the tears that were beginning to erupt from her eyes. Calleigh shook her head and kept repeating the same mantra over and over, "No, NoNoNoNoNo" under her covered hand. Looking towards her fiancé, she saw the hurt in his eyes, but also the fury in there as well. She never got the chance to see what happened when Horatio walked towards Jake, being that she walked away towards the gun vault and locked herself within, afraid to be near the man she loved in fear of being hurt once again._

_Calleigh was too far gone to notice the gun vault open and in walk Horatio. One good thing about having a key to the vault. Taking in his fiancée's nature, he stepped towards the blond, taking the initiative to grab her by hands and pull her to her feet. Wiping away the tears that she had already shed with the pads of his thumbs, Horatio made Calleigh look at him. As tears still rained down her cheeks, Calleigh tried her best to apologize to the man in front of her, but could not due to the fact that she felt sick to her stomach. _

_Smiling at his fiancée, Horatio pulled her to his body and hugged her, at the same time rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her down. She didn't need the stress in her condition._

_**You stole my happy, you made me cry**_  
_**Took the lonely and took me for a ride**_  
_**Boy, you blew it, you put me through it**_  
_**I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it**_

The couple both took one look at each other before breaking out into smiles. Calleigh was happy that _he _didn't ruin her relationship, let alone her marriage before it even got a chance to start. She didn't want to lose the man she loved and be a single mom at the same time. Looking around her packed house once more, together, Horatio and her both walked out of the bedroom and back into the box filled living room.

Grabbing the box that lay on the couch, Calleigh was about to move it before Horatio stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Shaking his finger and his head, he moved past her and grabbed the box, placing it on the floor. Blushing sheepishly, Calleigh moved to the couch and sat down, getting into a comfortable position and used one of the boxes located in front of her as a foot stool.

Horatio shook his head back and forth before he too sat down on the couch. Placing his hand on his wife's stomach and feeling their child move within brought another smile to his face. He never would have imagined himself married and having kids, but after dating Calleigh and asking her to marry him, well all that changed and now, well he wouldn't change it for the world. Calleigh too placed her hand on her stomach, right above Horatios and together they felt their child move.

Maybe what Jake did wasn't best for Calleigh, but not only did it make her stronger, but it also made their marriage stronger. Not only are they proof, but so is the baby that they created.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for this update, but life never gave me a chance to actually take time to write after the incident I had a few months back at my previous job. Any ways, I have not forgotten about my faithful readers/reviewers. Can anyone guess how long Horatio and Calleigh were pregnant for? I will send you an e-cookie!


	10. There Goes My Life

Song that I used was "There Goes my Life" by Kenny Chesney and I hope that you like!

Title" There Goes my Life  
Rating:PG  
Author: Emily-Brat_

* * *

All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How am I gonna raise one._

He was stunned. What more could he say? He just received some news that he could not fathom. How did it happen? When did it happen and more importantly, what was he going to do? Looking at his girlfriend, located in front of him, he could see the tracks that the tears left on her delicate skin. They were both still in High School, both wanting to go to College and get careers that would probably separate them anyway, but now this. Just looking at her all broken, tears marring her face, lip quivering and the way she wrapped her arms around herself. He knew for a fact that she was keeping the little life inside of her. Their baby.

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone._

He always dreamed about graduating from High School, going to the coast of Florida and, maybe, get a job down there after College. Now, he has to stay in this place because he knows for a fact that his girlfriend will not be raising this baby alone. He wants to be there for both of them. The harder that he thinks about it though, he wonders what his life would be like with a child. What would happen when this baby is born? What about his life?

_And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life..._

He left her to think about the future that he wanted. He knew that he wanted to stay with her, but can he be with her and the baby? Can he take care of a child? Could they make it? Swiping his hand through his hair, he looked up to the sky and prayed. He prayed for everything and anything, just so that he can make it through this life as a father.

"There goes my life..." he said to the air, before turning around and walking back to his crying girlfriend.

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._

He watches as his wife carried their daughter around the kitchen, happily. She is the spitting image of her mother and thinks back all those years and is happy that he made the choice to stay. He watches as she gently pulls on her mother's long blonde hair, giggling as she did. His wife just smiles at their daughter as she opens the refrigerator. All the pictures that they collected over the years-dating back to Calleigh's pregnancy- litters the magnetic box. Their daughter a star among the thing.

"Your daddy's home, Pumpkin'" she tells their daughter, watching as she places her on the floor and she quickly, but with much effort, rushes to him.

"Daddy!"

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._

"Olivia! Pumpkin', bed time!" yells Calleigh from the upstairs room, waiting for their daughter to come up the stairs.

As I place her at the edge of the stairs, she waits as I reach behind my back and produce her bear, a brown one that she was given before she was born. She now carries this helpless thing around with her. Everywhere. She places a light kiss on my cheek and turns, crawling up the short amount of steps towards her mother, her curls lightly bouncing with every step that she crawls. The little diaper clad girl, the love of my life.

_He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life._

"Ni,Ni, Daddy!" Olivia yells back before she crawls that last step to her mother's arms, waiting for my reply.

"Night, baby" I lightly yell back, "Love you!"

"Lob wo too!"

I look and hear her giggle as she squeezes Calleigh's neck, both leaving the edge of the steps and out of view. I look at the now empty space, where they once stood and pray. Pray for her to grow-up in a loving home and everything and anything else that comes towards her. I let out a breath of air. I love that little girl.

"There goes my life..." I say in a whisper, slowly rising and heading up those stairs that my daughter crawled previously.

_She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._

I look once again at the car engine, making sure that all is intact. I just can't believe that she is going away this year. He was stunned. What more could he say? He just received some news that he could not fathom. How did it happen? When did it happen and more importantly, what was he going to do?

His daughter was going to College. She was leaving her family for a few years. She was growing up and he could do nothing about it. His blue eyed, baby girl was now a woman. Wiping away the tears that were about to be shed, he closed the hood and turned to walk back into the house, where his wife and daughter were in.

He came through the threshold in time to see Olivia give her mother a hug before turning to him. He handed her the keys to the car and smiled at her, before he too gave her a hug. He also made sure that she had his debit card with her before watching as she walked out the door.

Both parents watched as the door closed behind her. Both praying that she made it safe to her destination. Horatio walked to the window and watched as Olivia started the car, but stayed still. He watched as she looked once again at the house and smiled.

Olivia looked at her parents' house-her home-smiling before she placed the picture of her parents on her dash. Putting the car in drive, she rolled out of the driveway and onto the road. She was heading to College.

_And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye._

"Horatio, there went our life.."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait on my stories. My laptop crashed again and I had ALL my stories already written, but on said laptop! Now I have to wait to get the stupid thing fixed before I can post anymore stories.


End file.
